Four's Company
by Brittana Fan
Summary: Quinn, Santana, and Brittany aren't looking forward to getting a new college roommate - especially one that shares their "unusual condition". So how will they react when it's discovered that this new girl is actually someone they went to high school with? Someone they used to torment on a daily basis for the very thing they themselves were hiding? FABERRITTANA GP AU PWP


**I really wanted to read a Faberrittana smutfic where all four of them had girl!peens, but apparently such a thing did not exist! So I had to remedy this by writing one myself. **

**Shameless PWP smut. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel all have girl!peens. This is an AU, obviously, and will probably only stay canon through season 1. Although the fic itself takes place while they are in college. **

**The rest you'll be able to figure out as you read :)**

**It's not finished, and I don't know yet how many chapters there are going to be. I guess we'll see what kind of reception it gets, if you guys actually like it or not :)**

**Special thanks goes to NayaFan for helping me narrow down this idea, and for reading this chapter before I posted it to make sure it wasn't complete crap. So if it is, blame her ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! And I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"This is such bullshit! Quinn, can't you do something? Call your father? Or blackmail the dean? Whatever it is you do that gets us out of trouble..." Santana whined, grabbing random handfuls of clothes and other accessories off the bottom bunk of her roommates bed.

Brittany was standing next to her with a mostly full hamper, attempting to distinguish between the articles that needed to be washed, and those that just needed to be put away. There was no separating them between who they actually belonged to, since all three girls pretty much shared everything they owned.

It was something they'd done ever since they were little and first found out about each other's condition; the condition that they all shared. The thing that made them different from every other girl they knew, and thus bonded them together into the inseparable trio that they still were today.

"San, I already tried," Quinn explained, haphazardly knocking an assortment of makeup and whatevers off the nearby dresser and into a shoebox. This was what they got for waiting till the last minute to clean up, or clean out, their new roommates furniture. "But apparently whoever this girl is, she's got the same thing we've got, and that means she can't room with anyone else."

Santana grumbled at this, not sure what she disliked more: the idea of sharing a room with a stranger, or the idea that this stranger was "like them". It had always been just the three of them against the world, and she knew she wasn't the only one that would've preferred to keep it that way.

Brittany gave up sorting through their clothes and began to dump everything into her hamper, including the bedding. She assumed their new roommate would be bringing her own, and probably wouldn't have wanted to sleep in their used sheets anyway. "Maybe it won't be so bad, San," she offered her girlfriend a hopeful look, but it quickly disappeared at the annoyed one she was receiving in return.

"Brit, you realize that this is going to limit when and where we can fuck, right? I mean, for all we know, this new girl is _against_ this sort of thing." Santana growled at the thought of having to put up with someone who didn't approve of her relationship with Quinn and Brittany.

It wasn't just the fact that all three of them had penises instead of vaginas, but more so that they were all fucking each other on a regular and healthy basis.

"Wait, you mean we can't have sexy times anymore?" Brittany dropped the blankets she was attempting to fold and glanced to Quinn, hoping that their girlfriend was just overreacting, and not actually being serious. "Quinn, is that true?"

The blonde paused in her emptying of the dresser's drawers to look at her distraught lover. "Brit, I don't know. We're not _supposed_ to be doing that sort of thing anyway, though I'm pretty sure they let us because we've got our own room and no one else has to see," she explained.

"You mean we _had_ our own room," Santana interjected, tossing the items she'd collected onto Brittany's bed. Usually the blonde slept with her in the top bunk, so she didn't feel it necessary to make an effort to put any of the items away properly.

"Maybe if we let her have sexy times_ with_ us, she won't tell on us?" Brittany suggested, yelping when both Quinn and Santana shouted an angry "NO!" in her direction. Shrugging her shoulders, she pushed aside some of the items Santana had left on her bed and perched herself on the edge of her mattress. "Why not? What if she's hot, like us? It could be fun having another-"

"NO! Brittany, please! Stop talking about it!" Santana huffed as she finally finished clearing up the new girl's space, and took a seat on the bed next to her sullen looking girlfriend. "Hey, please don't pout, B. It's just, don't you like being with Quinn and me? Just the three of us?"

Brittany nodded and leant into the other girl's side, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Uh huh." She really did enjoy being with Quinn and Santana, especially at the same time, but a part of her had always wanted to see what it would be like being intimate with someone new.

They had toyed briefly with the idea of finding a girl, or two, that might be down with having sex with them, but in the end had decided against risking it. They had managed to make it this far in their lives without having their secret revealed to those that would potentially hurt them because of it, so was it really worth taking a chance by letting someone else in? Even if that other person had just as much to lose as they did?

"Look, for all we know this new girl's only going to be here temporarily. I mean, we're halfway through the semester as it is. The fact that she's transferring here this late makes me think she had problems at her last school, which could mean she's a trouble maker," Quinn spoke up, climbing onto the bed as well and wrapping her arms around her girlfriends from behind.

"Yeah, but Quinn, _we're_ trouble makers," Santana frowned at her girlfriend, glancing at her over her shoulder. "But you and I both know this school is way too terrified of being hit with a discrimination lawsuit to actually take action against any of us. I'm sure it'll be the same thing with her as well."

Quinn sighed, realizing that was probably true. "Okay, fine. I guess we just have to suck it up and make the best of the little time we have left before she gets here." She glanced towards the alarm clock on Brittany's nightstand. "Which, if she's the type to actually arrive on time, is a little over a half hour."

Santana and Brittany perked up at this and shared a look that Quinn couldn't see from her position behind them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana asked, smirking deviously at her girlfriend.

Brittany nodded quickly, and before Quinn could question her girlfriends on what they were talking about, she found herself being pinned backwards amidst the mess on the bed; Santana pulling at her shirt while Brittany began tugging off her pants.

Quinn didn't resist, and practically squeaked when she felt a pair of lips wrap around her mostly flaccid penis. She was definitely a grower, and in this soft state it was relatively easy for her girlfriends to take her entirely into their mouth, balls and all. "Oh fuck, Brit..." she hissed as she stared down her now naked body, to where the blonde was currently attempting to do just that.

Brittany hummed around her girlfriend's rapidly swelling cock, shifting her body upwards along with the stiffening appendage to try and maximize the length of time she could keep it in her mouth. She knew the sensations drove her girlfriend absolutely crazy, and always delighted in giving her this thrill whenever she could.

Out of the three of them, Quinn was definitely the smallest, both hard _and_ soft, followed next by Santana, and then Brittany. This had caused a lot of jealous rivalry back when they had first hit puberty. Because even though they all would've preferred not having a penis to begin with, the fact that they did, and that theirs wasn't as big around, or as long as the others, was simply _not_ okay.

Their rivalry didn't last very long, and had mostly been between Quinn and Santana to start with. But in the end, Brittany had been the one to point out the pros and cons of each of their specific situations: Whereas Quinn could easily hide her incongruous anatomy with a simple pair of compression shorts, both Santana and her had a hard time wearing anything even remotely skintight without properly tucking first.

So while Brittany had the biggest "bragging rights" of the three, she was also the most limited in what she could and couldn't wear. She had also never experienced what it felt like to have her entire cock inside one of her girlfriend's mouths.

"Ohhh fucckk!" Quinn groaned into her fist as she felt herself literally burst out of Brittany's mouth; her cock fully hard and completely covered in the other girl's saliva. The scraping of her girlfriend's teeth against her sensitive skin as she was essentially "spit out", had her toes curling inside her ankle socks, and she blindly fisted the sheets beneath her.

Brittany grinned, wiping at the strand of drool still connecting her to her girlfriend's cock. "I love doing that." She moved forward and ran her tongue up along the underside of Quinn's rock hard, six inch member, causing her girlfriend to practically convulse beneath her.

Santana had been busy shedding her own clothes, and now had a hand pumping up and down her own quickly increasing length. "Fuck that was hot," she breathed unsteadily, her eyes shifting between Quinn's blissed out face and her enticingly delicious cock.

Brittany grinned and pulled away, crawling now towards her other girlfriend and quickly removed her hands, replacing them with her mouth. Santana gasped and fell backwards on the bed; her upper back leant awkwardly against the headboard as she grasped Brittany's hair in her hands.

Quinn had finally recovered from her own encounter with the blonde's mouth, and scooted further up the mattress as well, attaching her lips to Santana's and pulling her into a hungry kiss. Santana tried her best to reciprocate, but was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the feeling of being totally and completely _swallowed_.

Brittany didn't have a gag reflex, and because of this, tended to enjoy giving head more than the others did. She was also significantly larger than the other two, and was therefor somewhat limited in what she could actively do with them. It wasn't that she minded being the "designated bottom", but there was only so much control she could wield over them while in that position, or role.

It was actually the main reason she'd once suggested they bring a girl into their exploits. She'd wanted to know what it was like to be able to top someone without constantly fearing she was tearing them apart.

"Uhnnnn," Brittany gasped around Santana's cock as she felt a set of hands pulling at her shorts. She shifted her legs so that Quinn could undress her from the waist down completely, all the while keeping up the same steady rhythm with her mouth.

Quinn felt her mouth water as she placed her hands on Brittany's ass cheeks, spreading them and revealing the girl's puckered hole. Acutely aware of their rapidly decreasing window of opportunity, she bypassed her usual lengthy, and much enjoyed preparation, and simply spat as much saliva as she could onto her girlfriend's back opening.

Brittany shuddered as she felt the cold wetness hit her skin, and quickly redoubled her efforts, wanting to get Santana as close as possible before she was rendered incapable of continuing. Swirling her tongue against the tender underside of Santana's cock, she brought a hand up and began to squeeze her girlfriend's already tightening balls.

Quinn briefly considered stopping and finding a bottle of lube, but with the way they just "rearranged" their room to make space for their new roommate, she wasn't sure she'd be able to find any quickly enough. And looking at the clock again, they had only a few more minutes before said roommate was due to arrive.

"Sorry baby," she apologized as she lined up her cock with her girlfriend's back opening and began to push in, using only their mixture of saliva to lubricate the way. It was times like this she was actually grateful she wasn't very large. Not that Brittany couldn't handle objects bigger than her or Santana, but size tended to matter more when both parties were dry.

Brittany secretly liked the feeling of being taken this way, and had to pull off Santana or risk biting down on her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she whimpered as she felt herself being stretched, her insides clinging painfully to Quinn's cock as the girl forced her way into her. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," she panted, burying her face against Santana's thigh as she felt the other girl eventually bottom out.

Quinn held perfectly still, allowing the girl beneath her time to adjust to the intrusion. It wasn't a very well kept secret that Brittany liked it rough, but friction did tend to hurt both parties involved. "Mmmm, you okay baby?" she asked after a few moments, smoothing her palms across Brittany's back, up underneath the shirt she was still wearing.

Santana cradled her girlfriend's face against her thigh, brushing through the girl's hair with her fingers as she waited for the telltale signs that she was okay for Quinn to continue. "You tell us when you're ready, B," she spoke lovingly, no longer caring that they were short on time.

_Let_ their new roommate walk in on them like this. Perhaps it would be enough to convince the girl she'd be better off rooming anywhere else but with them.

Brittany nuzzled her girlfriend's hip, biting delicately into the soft flesh at the base of her cock. She pressed her nose into Santana's painstakingly trimmed pubic hair and inhaled, finding the scent almost as arousing as the girl's taste.

"I think she's good," Santana smirked at Quinn, feeling her own insides flutter as the girl in question began to nibble on the extremely sensitive skin encasing her balls. "Ohhh, shit yeah..."

Quinn had to laugh at the face Santana was now making. It looked like her eyes were continuously rolling into the back of her head, almost like a slot machine. Recognizing, however, that this meant her girlfriend was incredibly close to coming, she turned her attention back on the girl in between them.

"Oh God Brit, you're so fucking _tight!_" she hissed as she slowly pulled back, loving how the girl's walls clenched down on her like a vice, making it almost impossible to keep moving. Almost, but not entirely. "Soooo... fuuuuckkiiiinngg... tiiiigghhhttt..." Quinn moaned as she managed to withdraw until just the head of her cock was inside her girlfriend.

Brittany braced herself by wrapping her arms around Santana's waist; her lips and tongue sucking one of the girl's balls into her mouth completely, just as Quinn thrust forward, plowing her entire length back into her. Unable to cry out in pleasure due to her mouth being full, she simply held onto Santana's hips, and her nut, and enjoyed the feeling of being roughly pounded into.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! If she bites it off I swear I'm taking one of yours!" Santana grunted, torn between her fear of that actually happening, and the insanely pleasurable sensations the girl's teeth against her sack were causing. She wasn't _actually_ afraid the girl would castrate her, but was more embarrassed that she was so close to coming from just the girl's mouth sucking on her testicle.

Quinn couldn't actually see what was going on in Santana's lap, but figured she had a pretty good idea. "Aren't you the one that's always complaining about them being in the way?" she asked in between her own gasps for breath. Brittany's insides had relaxed a little, allowing her to start up an increasingly effective rhythm inside her.

"Yeah... but... but that... that doesn't... mean... I want... I want... them... go-o-ooooonneee!" Santana threw her head back, slamming it painfully against the headboard as she suddenly came; spurt after spurt of hot, white, come shooting out of her cock and mostly landing in Brittany's hair.

As soon as she felt Santana's orgasm wind down, Brittany released her hold on her, and once more pressed her face into her girlfriend's hip. She was so incredibly close herself, and began to vocalize this in random, unintelligible, snippets of phrases. "Nnnhh gooo... Ahhh shiiii... Annnnaaammm... Oooooohhhhhnnnn..."

"Weren't we going to record her doing that?" Santana laughed, having recovered from her orgasm at this point. She began to stroke Brittany's hair again, attempting to remove as much of her fluids as she could, wiping the mess instead on the girl's pillowcase. They were going to have to do a laundry soon anyways...

Quinn snorted as she recalled their original plan to set up a tape recorder next to the girl's bed. An innocent enough plan to start, but one that had quickly morphed into them getting their hands on some real camera equipment, and then directing and starring in their own collection of porno's. "Maybe... maybe next time..." she laughed as Brittany began to recite what sounded suspiciously like the alphabet.

She could tell the girl was close though, with the way her back was arching and her thighs were trembling in an effort to keep herself upright. Picking up her pace, Quinn gripped her girlfriend's hips tightly in her hands as she thrust once, twice, three more times, before finally coming apart herself. "Oooooh sweet Jesusmaryandjospeh!"

Brittany toppled half a second later, her powerful streams of come coating her stomach and breasts, as well as the inside of her shirt, which hung loose and baggy beneath her rapidly heaving chest. "Oh fuck..." she half whimpered, half laughed as she let the feelings and emotions settle inside of her.

This was the best feeling in the world, and there was _no way_ she was going to let their new roommate keep them from-

"OH. MY. GOD!"


End file.
